


Тот, кого называют героем

by Florka



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, phoenix!Quire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: Квайр отправился в будущее, чтобы найти того, кто послал в прошлое наёмника, пришедшего по душу Эвана. И был неприятно удивлен, когда встретился с ним.





	

Когда он отправлялся в будущее без малейшего сомнения делая шаг во временной портал, Квентин Квайр преследовал лишь одну цель: найти того мудака, который послал Пса за Эваном. Найти и убить. Там, в прошлом для этого времени и в настоящем для Квайра, Пёс бессвязно бормотал, что Эван станет Апокалипсисом и лучший способ предотвратить это — убить его, когда он ещё только подросток. Квентин никогда не сомневался в том, какое будущее их ждёт, и его вполне устраивал такой исход событий. Ведь, несмотря ни на что, они были бы с Эваном вместе как друзья, как любовники, как Темный Феникс и Апокалипсис. А что до остального мира — пусть хоть сгорит, его это уже не волновало.

Квентин ожидал увидеть кого угодно на месте заказчика и настоящего убийцы, но не этого человека. Чёрт возьми, он был готов даже к тому, что сам Эван послал в прошлое Пса, чтобы избавить мир от себя. Такое самопожертвование было в характере этого балбеса, одна из тех черт, что постоянно бесила Квайра.

Но нет, перед ним стоял не Апокалипсис, не грёбаный директор школы имени Джин Грей «Барсук» и даже не сама Джин Грей, которая к тому времени могла успеть ещё пару-тройку раз воскреснуть и умереть. Перед ним стоял Феникс, Квентин Квайр собственной персоной, только повзрослевший и, очевидно, поглупевший.

Сжав руки в кулаки, Квентин набросился на свою старшую копию, крича от злости и где-то в глубине души надеясь, что действительно сможет дотянуться него и как следует врезать:  
— Ты слабак!

К его удивлению, Квайр из будущего позволил ему подобраться довольно близко, прежде чем ментально остановить.

Застыв в одном шаге от того, чтобы заехать кулаком по собственной самодовольной роже, Квентин с досады взвыл, а затем спросил:  
— Как ты только додумался до этого безумного плана?

— Он станет Апокалипсисом, — спокойно ответил Феникс. — Ты должен был это уже понять. Это известный факт: будущее неизбежно.

— То, что он возможно станет Апокалипсисом, — Квентин сделал акцент на слове «возможно», хотя сам прекрасно знал, что это точно случится, — ещё не значит, что он перестанет быть твоим другом, мудила!

— Ты меня не понял.

— Да что тут еще понимать? — Квентин снова дернулся вперед, попытавшись высвободиться из телекинетического плена, и когда его собственное лицо, разве что обрамленное розовой бородкой, оказалось совсем рядом, ему даже в голову не пришло, что Феникс сам позволил к нему приблизился. И потому он, конечно же, попытался дотянуться до его шеи, чтобы раз и навсегда покончить с этим безумием. Кожа, которой он коснулся, обжигала пальцы — было ли это последствием силы Феникса? Возможно. Но Квентин не мог позволить себе остановиться.

— Когда он станет Апокалипсисом, Квентин, — неожиданно заговорил Феникс, смотря уверенно сверху вниз, заранее зная, что у Квайра ничего не получится. — Как ты думаешь, кто окажется достаточно сильным, чтобы остановить Эвана? Кому придется сжать свои руки вокруг его горла?

Слова больно ранили своей правдивостью. Квентин старался никогда не думать об этом, но в действительности прекрасно понимал, что, в случае опасности, когда Эван окончательно сойдет с ума и Апокалипсис выйдет из под контроля, он будет единственным, способным хоть что-то ему противопоставить. И из-за этих мыслей он не мог сомкнуть пальцы на собственной шее. Где-то в глубине души Квентин чувствовал, что Феникс прав. Возможно — только возможно — убить Эвана в прошлом действительно было бы разумным решением.

Чувствуя сомнения Квайра, Феникс коснулся рукой его лица и мягко погладил по щеке:  
— Они зовут тебя монстром, когда ты убиваешь людей, которые этого заслуживают. Но когда ты убиваешь своих друзей, они зовут тебя героем. Ты не хочешь пройти через это, Квентин. Я не хочу. Мы не хкх...

Договорить он не успел. Квайр внимал каждому ему слову, совершенно забыв о своем первоначальном желании. Он даже убрал руку с горла Феникса, тянулся к нему своим сознанием и, когда ментальная связь между ними оказалась внезапно прервана, не сразу понял, что именно произошло. Мгновение — они стояли рядом, мгновение — тело Феникса уже лежит на земле, насквозь проткнутое ледовым копьем размером с целую глыбу. В растерянности Квентин поднял взгляд и встретился глазами с Иди. По тому, с каким презрением она сейчас смотрела на него, было очевидно, что она слышала их последний диалог и крайне его не одобряла.

— Иди, — Квентин потянулся к ней, но его жест остался без ответа. Поджав губы, Иди молча развернулась и уверенным шагом направилась в сторону портала, чтобы как можно скорее вернуться. Там, в прошлом — в настоящем — все ещё шла битва с Псом за жизнь Эвана. И им стоило как можно скорее присоединиться и помочь, но Квайр не мог найти в себе силы сделать хотя бы один шаг вперед.

Он засомневался. Всего на какие-то минуты, но он засомневался в том, что спасение Эвана — правильный поступок. Отказался от своего геройского плана, выбрав спасение собственной души. Как и любой злодей, перед которым рано или поздно встает проблема выбора. И если будущее Эвана было предопределено, если ему предстояло стать Апокалипсисом, то Квентину Квайру предстояло стать злодеем. Не картонной фигурой из всех этих дурацких фильмов о Джеймсе Бонде или противостоянии добра и зла, а настоящим злодеем. Ведь в будущем чудовищем оказался он, а не Апокалипсис.


End file.
